The Legend Of The Kate Family
by anubisd101
Summary: "You made a mistake my wife." "No I didn't." "I set my children free, it was the best choice I made." A parody of LilTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy's story Demons. Rated T for death. All genres: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Horror (sort of), tragedy, and Parody
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES, BUT I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS! AND THIS STORY WAS INSPIRED FROM A WRITER NAMED: LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy. THIS IS JUST A PARODY OF HER STORY Demons. SO GO CHECK THAT OUT! ANYWAY, ENJOY?**

* * *

Elizabeth was in her closet, clutching at her stuffed teddy bear which she named Hermen. Her eyes weld up with tears. Her brother, Anthony held her on one side, and her older sister, Aliece on the other. Elizabeth was the youngest in the Kate family, while Anthony and Aliece were twins. Anthony being 12 minuets older. Elizabeth tried to go to her happy place, while the three hid in her closet, listening to their father, John, hurt their mother, Suzanne, downstairs.

* * *

_Downstairs:_

"John, NO! STOP! PLEASE?!" Suzanne cried out, as a black smoke formed around her.

"Oh Suzanne, you say that everyday." John said with a smirk, and an evil laugh, as he exited the living room.

Suzanne cried as she appeared in a familiar all black room. The room only contained one thing: a simple wooden chair, in which she sat in, but could not leave. It was as if she was glued to the seat, at the seat was nailed to the floor. A spot light appeared from no where, and a black smoke appeared 15 feet away from her in the shape of a human, revealing her husband John. Also known as the demon Xaphan.

* * *

Elizabeth finally got to her happy place: When she was 3, and her brother and sister were 5, on the porch outside her house. With Aliece and Anthony running around chasing each other, her in her mother's lap reading a magazine she picked up once a week, and her father with an apron on that says "Kiss The Cook" grilling hamburgers for their barbecue.

It was her best memory. And soon befor their father had turned into what he is now. On the first day of him hurting them, they were all so confused. Her mother tried to call the cops, but her dad had crushed the batteries under his foot, and thrown the phone at Aliece. She got hit in the head, and got knocked out cold.

After so many years of him hurting their family, he decided to make a deal with them: He would hurt them _less _if they hurt everybody else. He sent them with knifes, and guns, and potions to hurt the people that became suspicious of the screams that came from the house. When they said no, he said one day when he got caught, they would all die. It took a long time for them to give him an answer. But they eventually had to say yes. They new if they didn't do what he said, he would do much worse to the world. Because he can.

"Is mom ok?" Elizabeth asked her siblings who sat there staring back at her with teary eyes.

Aliece finally answered her "Mom will be ok Elizabeth."

Aliece new their mother wasn't _ok_. Their father was hurting her right now, and there was nothing they could do. But she had to lie to Elizabeth. She was the one in the family that loved her mother the most. The last time one of them said she wasn't _ok_, Elizabeth ran out of the closet, and down to the living room, where she was greeted by sharp floating knifes, and glass on the floor. Anthony found her the next morning in the kitchen, with her cloths torn, and many cuts. Some on her legs, on lot on her arms, and two on her face.

Aliece and Anthony promised them selves, and each other that they would always tell Elizabeth that their mother _would_ be ok. Even though she wasn't when she asked.

They heard the door creek open, and foot steps entering. Elizabeth squeezed her stuffed animal, while Anthony held her and Aliece closer.

"Kids? Are you in here?" They all heard their mother's angelic voice.

"MOM!" Elizabeth yell/whispered. She knew if her father heard them, they would all be 'dead'. But she was the happiest girl alive to see, or hear her mother.

Elizabeth dropped herman, ran out of the closet, and gave her mother the biggest hug.

"Oh, thank god he didn't hurt you yet!" Suzanne said with joy, but yet she still cried. So did the rest of them.

Aliece, and Anthony also jumped out of the closet to hug their mother.

"Mom! You're ok!" Aliece said with excitement, running to hug her mom.

"Yes, yes, I fine. Are you kids ok? Are there any new cuts? Is anything broken? Are any of you bleeding?" There mother shot out a million questions at once at them.

"Mom, we're fine. But you don't look it." Aliece said Letting go of her mother, and looking at her. As did Anthony.

"I'll go get the first aid kit." Anthony said walking to the bathroom.

"I'll help you too your bed." Aliece said. But Elizabeth wouldn't let go of her. She she just hugged her mother as if they were one. "Elizabeth, let go of mom. She needs her rest." Aliece said putting her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. But she still wouldn't let go.

"Ok, I've got an idea." Suzanne said. She slightly picked up Elizabeth, and put her feet on her feet. Aliece understood what her mother was doing, and grabbed her back. They started walking towards her mother's bedroom.

When they finally got there, Suzanne lied down in the middle of the bed, with Elizabeth by her side hugging her neck. Suzanne took Elizabeth's arms off her neck, sat up, and put her arms around her waist.

Anthony came in with the first aid kit. Aliece held the ice pack on her head while Anthony put a clear liquid called: "Clear Bandage" on all her cuts, and scrapes. This way their father would not rip off the regular bandages, and leave red marks, and cut her more. They've learned from that.

"Thank you kids." Suzanne side grabbing Elizabeth's head, and pulling it closer. Elizabeth got up and went to her mother's drawers. She picked out a plain gray long sleeve top, and baggy long black stretch pants. She handed the clean cloths to her mother. As she did Anthony put the tube of clear bandage away, and went into the closet, where he shut the door. He loved his mother, but felt uncomfortable when this part came time.

Aliece rolled her eyes, and picked up the shirt, while Elizabeth picked up the pants. They helped their mother get changed, and Aliece took the old tattered cloths covered in blood, and threw them ingot he hamper.

Anthony stepped out of the closet, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kids, go. I'll be fine. You've done enough already." Suzanne said to the teenagers. They all looked surprised.

"Ok...Bye mom." Aliece said giving her mother a hug and a kiss with a confused look on her face.

"Bye mom." Anthony said doing the same as Aliece.

They walked out of the room. But Elizabeth stayed.

"Elizabeth, sweetie, go to your room. It will be fine." Suzanne said, trying to reason with her child.

"But I don't want to let you go." Elizabeth said grabbing Her mother's hand.

"Oh Elizabeth, you're not letting me go. I'm just going to sleep. I'll be fine. Go." Suzanne said smiling.

Elizabeth gave her mother a kiss, and long hug. "Night mom. I love you." Elizabeth said to her mother crying.

"I love you too Lizzy." Suzanne said saying her daughter's old nick-name. Elizabeth smiled at this, and closed the door to her mother's bedroom, and went to her own.

* * *

_Morning:_

Elizabeth woke up to an empty bedroom. She heard vases, and plates crashing downstairs. She checked her closet to see if Aliece and Anthony were in there. They wern't. She ran to her mother's room to see her. She was still asleep. She hated waking her up, but she couldn't let her get hurt in her sleep.

She shook her mother's arm until she woke up.

"Huh? What's going on?" She heard her mother's British voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mom? Aliece and Anthony are downstairs with dad." Elizabeth said as tears weld up in her eyes.

"Oh no!" Her mom said pulling her into the closet. They hid from John in the closet a lot.

Suzanne held her daughter close as the flashback from her dream last night came back to her.

* * *

_Dream: (Suzanne's POV)_

I was walking through a library, it was humongous! I ran my hand across the dusty shelves, as I looked at every book, with a flashlight in my hand.

I stopped at a book that said _Demons _on it. I grabbed the book off the shelf and started reading. I could read like a jack rabbit. I was done with the book in 10 minuets. I had never even thought of this: A way I found in the book on how to help my children.

Then the library started getting fuzzy. That was when it disappeared, and I saw Elizabeth's face._  
_

_End Of Dream_

* * *

_Real World (No One's POV)_

"Hunny, come on." Suzanne said grabbing Elizabeth's hand, and pulled her out of the closet.

Before they knew it, they were in the living room.

"What are you guys doing in here?!" Aliece yelled from the living room on the left as glass fell on her head from the celling. She screeched as she held her head.

"It's going to be ok sweetie! I promise!" Suzanne yelled at her daughter. She looked in the gust room on her right to she her son in the middle of a lightning storm.

Suzanne let go of Elizabeth's hand, and ran threw the glass shatters, and into the kitchen.

Elizabeth watched what her mother was doing until the stairs she came down turned into a wall. Her dad appeared at the front door with a smirk. He gave a hand motion that summoned 5 demons. He gave another, and knifes came from no where. He father disappeared with black smoke.

Elizabeth cried even harder. She slowly took steps back, but with every step she took away, the demons and knifes got closer. She backed up to the wall that was once the stairs. She heard the lightning coming from the gust room, the lights flickered. She yelled a high pick screech, and closed her eyes. The walls around her fell, she could she Aliece, and Anthony screaming and crying.

Her mother ran into the living room with a knife, which was still raining down glass. "This is for my kids!" She yelled. She held the knife up high, and stabbed it through her heart. She fell to the floor.

Aliece, Anthony, and Elizabeth were screaming things like "NO!", and "MOM!". But she was gone, she was dead.

The lightning spread threw out the whole house. The three kids screamed even louder.

A gust of wind blew over the house. The storm stopped, the glass stopped falling, the demons vanished, and the knifes fell to the ground.

John appeared in the gust room. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" He yelled. He didn't know why all his spells stopped working.

A yellow light, and white sparkles filled downstairs. The gust of wind blew once more, opening the front doors. All of them went wide eyed. Those doors haven't opened in 13 years.

Anthony ran for the door, fallowing him was Aliece, and fallowing Aliece was Elizabeth. John almost grabbed Elizabeth by the elbow, but she passed him. He stood in the middle of the door way.

"I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU ALL GO! ONE DAY, I WILL FIND YOU!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, even though he didn't need to breath. He made a ball of black smoke, and threw it at them. It went straight to their heads, but they still kept running.

They heard in their heads, a woman saying: "Run, and never look back..."

John slammed the doors. He sat down in a rocking chair, and stared at his dead wife who lie on the floor.

"You made a mistake my wife." He whispered to himself.

"No I didn't." A voice said from behind him. He turned his head. "I set my children free, it is the best choice I could have made. And I don't care what you do to me. So long as Aliece, Anthony, and Elizabeth are safe." It was Suzanne.

"But...how?" He said with a confused look.

"It's simple, I killed my self, to set my children free. I didn't let my spirit go, I made it stay here. I stoped your black magic, and opened the doors with some of my own. I may be stuck here now, but at least it will be a fair fight now." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Aliece's POV

I ran to the right, it took me into town. I knew my dad would be after me, so I had to do something so he wouldn't recognize me. Like...my name! I'll change my name. But...to what? I sat down on a bench. I saw a clothing store, and thought that I should probobly cover up my cuts, or else there might be questions.

I walked into the store, and got long pants, fake ugs, and a sweat-shirt. I started thinking of names. When I was a kid, there was this lady on TV that I really liked. Her name was Nina Martin. It was a nice name. And my new one.

* * *

Anthony's POV

I ran to the left, it took me to a dirt road. In which I walked down. I have been dreaming about the day we all get to run out of that house. I knew I to disguise myself as someone. I daydreamed for a little while about it, and came up with my new name. Eddie Miller.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

I ran straight into the woods. I can't believe mom killed herself! If I could, I would go back, but I knew she would want me to keep running. So I did, until it got night fall.

I laid down by a tree, and just noticed something. Dad said he would find us, maybe if I wasn't me, he wouldn't find me. I tried to think of a good personality first.

I didn't want to bubble up all my anger inside. I didn't want to be like my dad, so I will be the opposite. I will always be nice, try and help people, make everyone smile, even at the cost of my own pain. I had to think of a nice name, a sweet name. How about...Willow Jenks?

* * *

**WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? OH, AND IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY, I'LL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. REVIEW! AND PLEASE, NO FLAMES!**


	2. Sequel

**EVERYONE, I HAVE MADE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY.**

**IT'S CALLED:**

**_Our Lives After_**

**IT IS THE SECOND OF THREE STORIES. THIS NE WAS PART 1, ****_Our Lives After _****WAS PART 2, AND THERE WILL BE A PART THREE.**

**_Our Lives After _****IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ELIZABETH/WILLOW, ALIECE/NINA, AND ANTHONY/EDDIE AFTER THEY RAN.**

**AND THE THIRD STORY IS GOING TO BE ABOUT ANUBIS.**

**_ENJOY!_**


End file.
